


With An Aching View

by jesterlady



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Episode Related, Gen, Missing Scene, One Shot, Resolution, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-07
Updated: 2011-11-07
Packaged: 2017-10-25 19:25:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/273885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesterlady/pseuds/jesterlady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After his trial, the Doctor goes to find Peri.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With An Aching View

**Author's Note:**

> This fic surprised even me. I've never written any Doctor but Ten. But when I watched Trial of the Timelord, I was taken aback by how stupid Peri's exit from the show was. No way it would've happened like that. He'd have gone to find her.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own DW. The title is from a song by Switchfoot

He dropped Mel off in her own time, happy that he would soon be meeting her properly and planning on enjoying the remnant of his carrot juice and exercise free time until then.

Then he had a painful, but necessary, stop to make.

Though he trusted the Inquisitor’s (now Lady President’s) word implicitly, there was nothing to tell him that she had not been misinformed by the rest of the shady High Council or the Valeyard or anyone else who happened to take a dislike for him. Despite his innate charm, that involved a high number of beings.

Yrcanos lived in a tent, exactly what you’d expect from a war lord who wanted to die more than he wanted a permanent dwelling. And it was a desolate place.

Peri was outside, he could see her through the viewer and she did not look happy to see the Tardis. He wondered how even he was going to pull this off.

“Hello, hello, never took you for a barbarian queen, Peri.”

“Don’t you even talk to me.”

“What’s that all about? Haven’t I come here for you? No need to be stroppy.”

Peri took a step backward. Apparently, she’d had plenty of time to think and they weren’t happy thoughts.

“Doctor, you…you stay away from me. I don’t even know who you are anymore.”

“Peri, allow me to explain. It’s all tragically simple, girl.”

“Explain how you let them take me prisoner and try to kill me! With Sil slobbering all over me, biting at the chance to hurt me. Then, you disappeared and I was stuck out of time and space and my only friend a king whose greatest enjoyment in life is a bloody skirmish every day before breakfast!”

“I can see how you would feel that way, great discerner that I am, but you don’t have all the facts.”

“Oh, please, enlighten me.”

“My brain waves were violently manipulated by Crozio’s meddlesome machine and I was operating under the impression that a ploy would be the best option. I told you that.”

“If that were true I could deal with that. I really could, but then you vanished. Abandoned me how many years out of my time!”

His face took on an uncharacteristic softness.

“I’m deeply sorry about that, Peri. The Timelords were at the back of it. They took it upon themselves to commandeer my Tardis and put me on trial with the end result being that I almost lost all my remaining regenerations to my own possible future self. It’s very disheartening.”

“Not to mention disconcerting. Because, huh?”

The Doctor sighed and explained the whole ordeal in much more detail.

“Oh.”

“Oh, indeed, Peri. I have yet to process all the audacious things that have occurred since last we met. But I am horrified at how they have treated you.”

“I guess it isn’t all your fault then.” She managed a small smile. “But it doesn’t really help in the long run.”

He could guess her mind.

“Oh, I think perhaps it might.” He grasped the lapels of his coat. “Peri, it might take a lot to drag you back into that old police box of mine, and you’re welcome to it as long as you want, but I thought you might like a trip home.”

“A trip?”

His face softened even more.

“Rather, to be taken home. Traveling doesn’t seem to agree with you anymore.”

“No, no, it doesn’t. It’s like I told Yrcanos, I just want to be around people I love, in my own time.”

“I’m here to make that happen.”

“Thank you, Doctor.”

He opened his arms and she walked into them, slightly skittish, but looking so happy.

“I’m glad you came back, Doctor.”

“And I’m glad you’re not dead. Would’ve put rather a crimp in my day.”

She shook her head and walked back to the tent.

“I’ll just leave a note for Yrcanos. He’s off trying to kill himself gloriously, but he was very kind to me and I want to make sure he doesn’t think he has to avenge my death somewhere.”

“We could wait, I guess,” the Doctor mused, glancing impatiently at his fob watch.

“No, you don’t want to see him again. He’ll kill you.”

“Then since I’ve already faced that today, I daresay my quota’s met. Let’s away.”

After one last look at the stars, Peri entered the Tardis and the Doctor took her home.


End file.
